


Study Abroad

by grownupgeekgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grownupgeekgirl/pseuds/grownupgeekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what did happen in Budapest? All I know is how Clint got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Abroad

“OK, I don’t need to speak the language for this one…lots of outdoor activities…I’ll learn the language and get to tour the city. The Fisherman’s Bastion, seven towers representing yada yada yada…Seven towers is good. Hero’s Square…is that an obelisk? I love those…the church, a basilica, look at that synagogue! Religious architecture is wonderful. Oh, this is where that round fortress is – the Citadel! OK, I’m in. I guess I’ll be learning Hungarian.

“Essay…why do I want to go? Well, I could say I’m an architecture student? Or maybe an engineer? Yes, an engineer. ‘I want to experience and understand the structural engineering of the magnificent religious structures, and I hope someday to reach even further into the sky.’ They’ll eat that up.

“Mrs. Kovacs, thanks for hosting me. I’m really excited for this experience. The architecture is just awesome. Oh, there’s no problem on sharing space with the other student. I’m used to close quarters.

“Hi, Natalie, I’m Clint.”


End file.
